


Hot Mess

by timebomb1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hufflepuff, Naughty, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timebomb1993/pseuds/timebomb1993
Summary: This story featuring beautiful YOU! holds the basic Severus + Female Student plot:1. Get detention2. Talk back3. Get put in your place4. Get your body rocked varsity-style by Professor Snape- Enjoy! <3 XOXO
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProjectClesker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectClesker/gifts).



> I worked for hours to draw this out for your enjoyment! You are a Hufflepuff student (cuz I am one! #houselove! <3). Feel free to replace houses. I really hope you like it and can feed your fantasies with this! I plan on writing more of these. And remember, Severus Snape is a religion & a way of life - xoxo
> 
> ProjectClesker inspired me to write this - I could never write like you - thank you for all you've given me! <3

~ Hot Mess ~

It seemed as if you had _just_ gotten back to sleep when your roommate awoke you hastily. “Wake up, y/n you’re going to be late for your big test!” At these words a jolt in your heart forced your body awake. “Oh, noooo!” you groaned, forcing yourself up and out of bed. “I had just gotten back to sleep!! I am sooo not ready!!” you vented to your roommate anxiously as you scrambled around gathering your things for a shower, class, anything. You were so disoriented you caught yourself throwing soap in your book bag and your books in the shower caddy. “You’ve _got_ this, y/n! We’ve all been helping you for weeks. The worst that could happen is that you barely pass again!” Your roommate smiled. You glared at her - but this was true. You thanked her and left for a quick shower to wake you up; there was no time for breakfast.

As you tried to calm down in the shower negative thoughts plagued your mind. Potions was the only subject you had struggled with for years as you never seemed to be able to catch up to where you should be. You did well in every other class so why did you have to suck at the one with the most difficult professor? You had barely hung onto a passable grade in the class your entire education at Hogwarts and now your first class was the big test. You had spent weeks studying and practicing as best you could, unable to wrap your head around certain technicalities despite your friends’ best efforts to help you. The anxiety of it all made you unable to sleep for nights. It was all because you were intimidated by your professor and were afraid to ask him questions since day one. Professor Snape was a very mean man -a million flashbacks of being on the receiving end of his comments for _years_ all flashed before your eyes in a single moment. You cringed and groaned as you scrubbed your face. As you hurriedly dried off and got dressed you continued making frustrated noises in anxious anticipation. Other girls overheard your exasperations and asked if you were okay; you didn’t mean to be rude but you had no time to explain – you had to go!

As you hurried down the long spiral staircase to the dungeons you wished for a minute to stop, catch your breath, and collect your thoughts. You had been preparing for weeks now and were afraid you were going to blow it! It was a self-fulfilling prophecy for _sure_ at this point! As you entered the classroom you shivered from the freezing dungeon air that hit against your neck, hair halfway wet from your quickie shower. You made your way over to your seat next to your classmate who sighed in relief upon seeing you had made it with minutes to spare. Thank _god_. “You had me worried.” She smiled and took your hand; you looked at her silently with worried eyes. “Remember, when you’re spiraling - think of your strengths! Repeat after me – I am prepared.” You repeated her, trying to convince yourself. “I am smart!” you repeated again but your mind wondered. “I am capable of pa---“

Her words faded out as time suddenly froze. Your attention found its way to _him_ – _he_ had just entered. Your entire body froze in horror, eyes glazed over: hypnotically magnetized to him in your sleep-deprived, panicked state still holding onto your classmate’s hand. He was making his way over to his desk – brooding… towering… dark… _vicious_. It was _him_ – Professor Snape. What a nightmare. You didn’t even notice yourself staring at him; you wanted to look away but couldn’t. Right at this moment his cold, lifeless eyes met yours. You darted your gaze away immediately. Though you couldn’t see him you could sense him _judging_ you with his _eyes_.

“Y/n? Y/n!” your classmate’s voice floated back in, snapping you back to reality. “I… I’m sorry. You’re right! I’ve got this!” you faked, obviously having paid no attention to her words of encouragement. She knew it, jerking her hand away and facing forward with a tiny huff. You felt bad. “Y/n. _It’s okay_. It’s _just_ _Professor Snape_. You’ve known how he is for _years_. He knew you before you even started bleeding! Besides, not to sound mean but you should be thankful he hasn’t torn you completely to shreds this whole time like I hear he does to poor Neville Longbottom most every day..” she whispered to you as the class began to quiet down. She was right. Though the professor had _plenty_ of times to reprimand the everloving _sh*t_ out of you for performing badly in class he only jabbed. Yes, you had made more spills over the years than you cared to admit but all he ever did was make some snide remark before telling you to clean it up. For some reason he hadn’t dragged or humiliated you (torturously, at least) in front of the class as you saw him do to countless others even _once_ over the years. “You’re a really good girl, y/n. Though you may struggle at least you keep your mouth shut and _try_. You’re so quiet and determined in class maybe deep down he _does_ have feelings after all and would feel bad for—“ she was cut off immediately. “QUIEEEEET.”

The room went so silent you could hear the draft from the leaky, damp brick walls. Professor Snape stood large and malevolent at the front. His deep drawl began to reverberate around the hollow dungeon as he spoke: “Ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Rombauer.” Groaning ensued but was canceled with a slow and commanding “SILENCE.” You avoided looking at him. “I know you have very pressing matters to discuss but please let us not distract Miss y/n this morning. We all know she desperately needs every ounce of attention she can muster in this class.” His words stung the both of you; your classmate narrowed her eyes as your face began feeling warmer against the stale air. Silence again; nobody dared even snicker now. You accepted his insult as always: eyes shut softly, lips parted, bowing your head, sighing and slapping yourself in your mind. You’d done this every time since day one. It also helped prevent you from making more audible involuntary noises of frustration. You could roll your eyes at him all you wanted behind his back later. “You may now prepare your stations for the technical portion of this test.” He instructed, bitterly of course.

As you prepared you decided that the anxiety of the big test was worse than actually being here. After all that wasted energy you decided not to give Professor Snape’s thoughts about you one more scrap of attention. You never did exceedingly well and he knew that. What makes today any different? You decided not to let it bother you and focus. The written half of the test came first; thanks to your friends’ help and sleepless nights of studying you were able to confidently remember many of the questions. Unfortunately thanks to years of lagging behind everyone else you struck out on more answers than you hoped to remember. Although it was discouraging you aimed for a minimally exceptional grade as you were sure of and okay with that. After all, you were exhausted.

When it came to the technical half… well, let’s make this quick. You were doing well until skipping breakfast really hit you, your concentration slipped, and your potion basically exploded. It didn’t bubble over - it straight up _exploded_. _All_ over. Ten times sloppier than any mess you had ever managed to eff up over the years (let’s just say you made Neville Longbottom look like a graceful ballerina). You ended up having to skip your second morning class to clean it up - _no_ _magic_ – _WHILE_ THE NEXT CLASS was in session AND _all_ of lunch period. _All_ while he watched. The only thing worse than doing that tired & hungry was earning your very first detention. R.I.P. ME!

Thank _god_ you had a free period that particular afternoon. After a _second_ (thorough) shower you laid down on your bed and released the tears you had choked down all those hours in frustration, humiliation, and exhaustion. You were _so_ hungry but _desperately_ needed a nap; you still had class before dinner and _now_ you had to arrange to make up the second class you missed! You cringed at the flashbacks of the morning: the hunger, the haziness, the explosion, the humiliation… having to bend, twist, and wiggle around to scrub all that gunk off of every surface in the damn torture chamber _except_ for yourself _during_ the next class that had the Gryffindors AND Slytherins in it!! UHG! Students staring at you in pity watching you scrub and scrub covered in your own mess as you choked back your tears for hours... Malfoy and the Slytherins snickering and whispering to each other about you… the worst part was that Professor Snape made a spectacle of you whole time so the whole class could hear. Things like “it appears I have wasted my breath for six years on your silly classmate here” and “see to it you all pay attention lest you end up like poor miss y/n here” and “has never known any better than a first year” _and_ “Muggle in the making.” It was the meanest thing he’d ever done to you. You realized how lucky you were to have made it so long without the full extent of your professor’s hostility unleashed upon you. _Why_ did you have to earn yourself detention near the end of your education!? It was all your classmate’s fault anyway hadn’t she jinxed you! Damn it all. You fell asleep quickly as you were utterly spent.

You woke up right on time a bit more refreshed but starved as ever. Your roommate came in with a small plate of food she snuck for you. “Oh, my god y/n the girls and I heard what happened to you! You poor thing!” she spilled out as she offered you the plate. “Bless you, you’re a lifesaver!” You were ecstatic as you began eating with your face. “Yeah!” you muffled through a mouthful. “Worse case scenario.” You continued wolfing the plate down. “How will you ever show your face outside this dormitory again? I heard it took you two hours to clean it all! No magic!?” she was baffled. “Three.” You corrected her. Her face twisted in sympathy. You were in a much better mood after your power nap and now that your stomach had finally shut up. “The good news is it’s over now and if I fail the test I don’t care. But I do have detention.” Your roommate was shocked. “You!? NO. But you’re such a good girl! You must’ve made one hell of a mess! Well after all these years you were able to ride the edge of Snape’s wrath I guess it’s about time you got detention!” she chuckled half joking, half concerned. “Yep. After dinner.” You put down the now-empty plate and slouched forward in a mini food-coma. “Oh, _my_ God. I have to go but I’m glad you can somehow manage to be optimistic. I’m glad you enjoyed the food! Good luck, you’ll need it.” Your roommate got up to leave. “Thank you SO much; you’re literally an angel.” You beamed at her. “Oh, one more thing: you’ll need this.” She chucked you a can of Redbull. “Ohhhh, yeah. You’re my girl!!” you were so excited you almost shouted. Muggle-borns are awesome.

You were able to get through your last class with the help of the energy drink. You even got a test back with the highest mark! See? You _knew_ you were smart. It was just that awful man who always had you so choked up. As you made your way into the great hall for dinner ( _Finally! What a long day!) t_ here were many eyes on you. Students of all ages from all houses stared and whispered to each other as you passed by. What happened to you definitely already got around but you didn’t care atm. After all, once you accept your mistakes nobody can attack you. You had this quick fantasy of climbing up onto one of the long tables and shouting to the whole hall “Hey, everyone! My name is y/n & l/n - I suck at potions and how do you like that!??” then everyone erupting in cheer & applause as you turn to the head table grinning cheekily at a fuming Professor Snape before diving into the crowd who would catch you and pass you around as you crowd-surfed. You snapped back to reality, joining your housemates at the table. As you filled your plate the dive-bomb of questions began. “What happened?” You told them. “But you’ve done that before, right?” You agreed; just not that badly. “Were you scared?” Well, no duh. “Did you still pass?” You didn’t know. Probably not. You couldn’t be bothered to get annoyed with any of it. You just didn’t care anymore and wanted to move on. It was probably the exhaustion, weird nap, and copious amount of caffeine. You looked to the head table: Professor Snape wasn’t there.

Now dinner was over. It was time to get this over with. You bid your friends adieu and headed off toward the dungeons for detention. Perhaps it was the sudden energy-high crash but you started to become increasingly sober in thought as you walked. Your mind began to wander: detention couldn’t be any worse than what I did today, right? Does Professor Snape treat me differently? Am I ungrateful? Why doesn’t he lay into me? Is it because I’m a girl? He drags girls all the time. Why? _God_ I’m tired. The sobriety began to turn into anxiety as the reality of the situation sunk in further. I am exhausted; my body is heavy; it aches from earlier. Did I eat enough? What if I faint? What will happen in detention tonight? What sort of unholy torture devices or techniques will he use on me? What do I do? What do I say when I get there? Your heart began to pound as the echoing of your footsteps grew louder in your ears. Your stomach began doing flips and tying itself into knots as you descended the spiral staircase for the second time that day. How he had known you before you even had tits.. how you had acted all loopy and overly-confident at dinner. Did you even take things seriously anymore? Why? As you continued to overthink yourself to the brink of delirium you remembered what your Ravenclaw friend told you this morning: when you start spiraling, remember your strengths! Did that make sense right now? No. Why did you think of it? After this last thought your mind broke - you had no time to lose and hurried down the rest of the steps. _God_ _forbid_ you were late. Finally, you reached the potions classroom. You knocked on the heavy doors and waited. It was silent except for the old familiar dripping and that whispering draft. These halls looked so different at night. You jumped as the door swung open with a screaming creek, echoing shortly.

Time froze again. There he stood: right in front of you. Right over you, rather. Your senses filled with his height, his size, his suffocating black aura. You raised your head to look him in the face: no words. Wet-looking jet black hair framing a distinct, weathered face. You took in all the lines and crevices, especially that deep one between his eyebrows. He wore his scowl on his entire face. He had a prominent nose. You merely studied the physicalities without judgement as if in a trance- that is, until you dared look him in the eyes: they could eat your soul. This man was not mean -he was _evil_.

You became mortified. You had never seen his face this close up before and it was trippy. You had to look away; you couldn’t possibly take any more. Had he been studying you the way you had been studying him all this time? Time.

Time snapped back to its normal pace as quickly as it had frozen; the dripping noises of the dungeons began again.

In the awkward silence you realized you were shaking terribly. Professor Snape’s scowl remained unmoved. You were hopeless to speak. His face _finally_ moved as he spoke in that terribly deep, commanding tone. “Walk.” He stepped aside - you walked straight past him into the room; before you could turn the doors _slammed_ shut with an ear-splitting _BANG_. The heavy locks slammed down after it – **BANG**!! It echoed forever and ever. You recoiled in shock and anger. What reason was there to slam doors except to scare the hell out of you and make you tremble more!? Between the exhaustion, caffeine, frigid dungeon air, and nerves fear was now added to the mixture. In this moment you were more fearful than ever; you were now completely alone with this evil man.

With the noise still ringing in your ears you turned around to face your tormenter: his stare burned like hot coals into your soul as his arms crossed; back to the doors, his entire demeanor displayed disappointment. “Well, well…” he began. This was it. “If it isn’t our very own _little_ mess maker.” You cringed at this title. Uhg. “Have you got anything to say for yourself or will you just continue to stand there shaking in your shoes like a frightened little girl?” He stood like a statue in an unmovable stance waiting for you to say something. “I…” you had no idea where to go with your response. He waited expectantly. “I’m sorry, it’s just so cold in here. At night, you know.” What the hell were you saying!? The man marched right up to you so quickly it nearly induced a heart attack. “Why is it, Miss y/n that after six long years you are still making messes in my class like a small child?” He seethed down at you. He was _really_ mad! You were forced to look at him; the situation demanded it! There was nowhere to hide.

“Because, Professor..” you spoke unbroken for the first time. “ _Yes_?” he hissed impatiently. “I have never been able to concentrate in your class. Or learn.” He wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “And why is it that we are only now having this conversation, Miss y/n?” You opened your mouth to retort. “Is it because you’re too _scared_ to _speak_ _up_ or is it because you’re too stupid to?” His fierce expression narrowed menacingly. Unfortunately you didn’t think before you spoke, as tonight you were cornered. “Why bother?” At this he began grinding his teeth, yet you continued. “Why bother to speak up when I know I will be reprimanded and humiliated for doing so and still get no answer?” Where was this coming from? “Why do you believe what you think is so absolute?” his deep voice strengthened in volume; it grew more demanding. “I’ve watched you do it for years, Professor. I’ve watched the way you treat students. Bad marks and ruined potions are easier to endure than the mere thought of speaking to you about _anything_.” You had stopped shaking. It felt good to finally say what you needed to say six years overdue but the feeling faded quickly as you braced for the worst. “To _me,_ Miss y/n, you have chosen incompetence – consistently. I have _never_ treated you in a way you did not deserve.” He growled through gritted teeth. You figured he wasn’t going to let you win and decided to shut up after one last thing - “Are you talking about your nonstop ill-intended comments? How very professional of you, sir.” It was now clearly official that you had gone too far.

The two of you stood in silence - he burned in repressed irritation, black eyes narrowing, lines deepening. He stepped powerfully forward, pushing into you; you stepped back. “Oh, what to do.” He got closer, towering over you, forcing you back once more. “What to do with a student such as yourself, Miss y/n.” You attempted to keep some distance - unsuccessfully. “How would _you_ handle a student so cowardly?” He kept aggressively on you, forcing you to walk backwards as he pushed. “Wasting your stores, your efforts, wrecking your classroom, shrinking back, continuing to sink no matter how much of a shamelessly pathetic spectacle she makes herself out to be?” He continued relentlessly, words slicing like a knife until finally your back met the hard icy desk face-to-face with the monster of a man; there was nowhere left to go. Crushed by his dark aura you began shaking again as you searched yourself to remain strong, but backed against this desk all determination was gone. You smelled his sour breath on your face as he leaned too closely for any comfort left, eyes burning into yours as if he were waiting to watch the life leave them. “You wouldn’t. Would you? Miss?” he gritted through clenched teeth _ever_ so _slowly_ , staring you down furiously as if to break you. It worked – quickly.

“I said what I needed to say. There will be no more, sir.” Silence. “ _Is that so_?” he snarled. You figured he was probably tasting your soul. Deep down inside of it you knew how to handle this behavior of his. Intimidating people into place seemed to be the end goal of his every confrontation before he was satisfied with himself enough to move on. You chose to remain silent, managing to tear your eyes from his to pick a spot on the floor to concentrate on. He couldn’t keep you pinned like this forever. “Okayyy you won the staring match let’s move on nowwww…” you thought. As if you conjured this into being with your focus – _finally_ \- the tension flickered. So did a grin on his face - or did you just see that?

“Then again…” he drawled, letting up off of you. You sighed to yourself in relief from the full weight of energy; you lifted your eyes from the floor. Though he was no longer up against you he was cemented tall before you, stare deathly and scowl unbroken. Voice dropping back to its methodical & controlled tone, he continued. “Perhaps I am mistaking avoidance for submission?” You blinked. “That you do not choose to give up, but rather accept failures, therefore surrendering to the consequences?” You weren’t sure if he was asking a question or stating a fact; at this point you were taken aback by the sudden turn of conversation, overwhelming mood, and complete dissipation of anger. “The only thing I accepted was the fact that you’re impossible to please, sir.” You answered, back still to the desk. This earned a raised eyebrow. “If that is the case then your dedication to suffering is impressive in a way. Aside from the occasional _mess_ you seem more troubled than I with your substandard performance.” No words. You began tearing up; he seemed to enjoyed it.

Frozen in suspense and heated tension, things began to get weird. “Tell me, do you enjoy causing yourself suffering?” He scoffed. “I couldn’t possibly punish you anymore than you already punish yourself.” His voice became deeper than ever. “You couldn’t handle it. So I spare you. Every. Single. Dreaded. Day.” Aah, so he he _did_ treat you differently. At this you felt an indescribable calm; you felt strange; you felt special. Out of absolutely nowhere - he reached down to you; the first graze of his fingertips on your cheek sent electric shocks slowly from your head to your toes. He took your chin his large hand tilting your head up to look at him, forcing deep contact with your teary (colour) eyes and his that smoldered with the satisfaction of having conquered your emotion. You winced; you wanted to be disgusted but there was something crazy making the touch of his hand feel good to you. “You’re too easy for me.” He growled. “Robbing me the pleasure of subduing you myself. Miss y/n… are you afraid?” Your face started to feel very hot as you nodded. Was this a dream within a dream? He snickered just once - slowly in a lecherous manner. He tightened his grip under your whole face now to jerk your head highert; it hurt. He was terrorizing you – and you began to like it. “Messy, oh yes; but also so quiet. Obedient. Compliant. Shaking under my hand. Such a good girl." He uttered menacingly. “I find you very pleasing.”

The man came down to your mouth too fast for you to do anything but open it for him: shocking your body he dug his way in to the depths of your soft mouth, aggressively, where he took the very back of your tongue in his teeth and bit down - hard – only to slide them agonizingly slowly all the way to the tip, finishing with an tight nip that caused you to wince. It wasn’t a kiss – but it felt _wickedly_ good. The entire maneuver sent your heart pounding with pulses _straight_ there. “A sensitive tongue as well.” He growled. “Professor Snape!” you cried out dazedly in shock. You felt hotter than ever now; you could feel the heat rising from your core to your face and lips that flushed; he seemed to like the reaction. “Quiet.” With your face still in his grasp he reached for his wand with the other hand to cast a silencing spell on the locks. Your fear turned to excitement; you had no idea why or how; it was as if you were in the trance in a lucid dream. You felt primal urges to do whatever he told you to do. He shoved your head aside swiftly; he walk by you and around the desk, robes flowing with the movement. The chair pulled itself out for him; he sat. “Come. Sit. He commanded.

You followed him around the desk and stood to his left, contemplating. Were you really about to sit on the lap of your potions professor?? He took note of your expression before grabbing your robes by the neck, sliding them off onto the floor leaving you in your short school skirt and button-up blouse. “Sit.” He instructed - again. You brushed your skirt down at the back and sat down across his lap. “Gooood girl.” He growled in your ear as he rest his hand on your thigh - his right arm slithered around your waist, hand hugging the side of your hip - tightly. His bitter, earthy musk forced its way into your senses, enveloping you in his black aura, invading your mind. “It is good that you know your place, at the very least.” You were unable to read his tone this time, keeping your hands locked together in your lap, staring forward as if to avoid eye contact with the man you were now inescapably hostage to; silent breaths tingled against the side of your face, neck, and hair. “Now then…” relieving his grip from your hip he slithered a rough hand up and under the back of your blouse, now tracing his fingers to tickle the soft skin of your lower back inducing a delicious buzzing sensation that got you lubricating. You squirmed - trying your hardest to refuse the arousal that began its pooling. “Let’s see how long it takes for me to turn you into a hot little _mess_.”

Professor Snape began running his free hand on your thighs painfully slowly, watching your body respond to his touch up close: your cheeks and lips flushed, head now swimming, heart _pounding so_ hard it was moving your chest, your breathing more shallow and quick. Your eyes flashed at him from the side. He slid the whole span of his hand up to your mid-back, savoring the silky flesh under his palm, thumb rubbing up and down tantalizingly slowly. A heavy exhale blew into your ear, your heart and breaths speeding - lubrication accelerating. With your professor’s gentle touches your body was cooking rapidly; so hot you were sure you’d break into sweats any second- “Though you may fight to resist your own wicked thoughts, Miss y/n..." he whispered maliciously. "...your body displays them otherwise.” He smirked devilishly as the hot juice grew slicker between your legs.

At this you let it all go. Good _God_ this felt _so_ good! Your head tilted back a bit as you finally faced your teacher – his face was an inch from yours; your (colour) eyes swam with ecstasy, bracing into his with need – the need for him to take you further into this new place. He knew this, as you had just thought it. “Sir…” you managed to utter - but at this - without warning - he stopped. He stopped running his hands, stopped moving, stopped breathing. Had you done something wrong? “Stand.” He commanded, coldly. You did so making haste to get out of his way as he stood to walk to the other side of the desk where he had cornered you. “Come.” You came. “Stand facing the desk.” You did it. He positioned himself close behind you - with your blouse on he began feeling your arms and shoulders up and down torturously slowly. You could do nothing but stand there, breathe, and shake, eyes closed: every sensation was delicious: the breathing, his weight and stiffness from behind pressing into your back and a**, the pounding of your heart, the sweltering heat, the hot wetness oozing in your ******s; the only thing between his large, strong hands and your soft supple skin was that damned blouse. He lowered sweetly to your ear, whispering lowly: “If all you want to do is make messes in my classroom then it is only fair I get to do the same of you _you_.” Your heart skipped a beat as a quiet moan escaped your lips. Abruptly, he yanked your arms behind your back as his free hand twisted into your hair, shoving you down face first onto the desk.

“Climb up here one this desk. All fours. On the edge – _now_.” Mind drowned & dragging, your reactions were delayed as were the registration of his commands. It took you a minute but you hoisted yourself onto the edge of the desk on your hands and knees; this caused your small skirt to ride up past your ass that was now on full display for the man. You felt a bit ridiculous but excited at what he might be seeing and thinking at the moment. “Face down - ass up.” He instructed, interrupting your pleasant thoughts as he shoved your face down onto the surface. He got between to push your legs apart causing your skirt to fall to your waist, fully exposing the skin of your inner thighs, legs, ass, and obvious; his fist met your lower back to jerk your panties up your a**crack; barely covered soaked holes & swelling goodies now cupped up nice & delightfully tight- you liked the unnecessary roughness. After managing to peel your shoes & socks off he forced your ankles together; they both fit in one hand. Now you were in a doggy-diamond position with your ass way up in the air, everything now exposed & accessible. “Hold your ankles.” He commanded; you reached under yourself with both hands to grab them from him; he let go and backed up to take you in.

“Good girl.” He patronizingly muttered behind you. This position was too much; it was far too kinky for any imaginable comfort but you didn’t dare move or speak. He knew what you were thinking anyway. “Don’t be shy - certainly not now.” You were embarrassed as all hell you were so readable. It’s just because it was him. “Oh, dear.” Professor Snape murmured with a breath. “It appears as if we have.. zero tolerance.” Your body sang as he felt you up: hand running gently between your thighs, over your ass, up and down your legs, everywhere except for your obvious place. Finally he slid under and began moving your stiff cl** gently with a finger over your panties - he ran it once over the top of your hood, across your holes, and up your slit in one move; you were so worked up one touch was all it took to get you to buck. “Lay still.” The potions master ordered, parting the panties to the side exposing your ultra tight, super soaked hole - It took everything to stay still during the excruciating amount of time he took examining your slit. Listening to his sultry breathing made you dizzy in the best way. In no time your delicates were peeled off and felt his closeness on your heat – warmer, closer.

SMACK – ouch. After a painful smack on the a** he gripped it firmly to hold you still as he moved his tongue in. The warmth of his tongue met your stretched hole as he pushed the tip in just barely and held it there, causing you to gasp. Slowly he pumped it in and out savoring your tightness. “Holy f**k” you couldn’t help but whisper. “Naughty little ****. How _very_ unbecoming of you.” He growled into you, words & vibrations causing you to shiver. He pulled his tongue out and began running it up and down your slit excruciatingly slowly, tasting your sweet nectar between your legs. He pressed his whole face and nose into your soft warm cu** inhaling your luscious musk, taking his sweet time to lick, kiss, and nip every crevice, snaking his head around to get at them from different angles getting your sticky all over his face, stopping to circle over your rosebud between bites as you cried out, panting, sweating, squirming, and moaning as he held you in place, eating to his heart’s content enjoying your heat and body all for himself. By the way he was up in you it seemed as if he weren’t working for your own (inevitable) pleasure but for his – your climax was building _fast_ so he reached to tap his tongue on your stiff pulsating cl** in a snake-like manner so very fast that it didn't take long for him to drive you straight into pleasures harder and longer than you ever had in your life wailing, rocking, pouring out onto him, & grinding back on his face & nose as he tapped into every deep-red wave, riding them out til you were doen; you collapsed in a heap on the desk, legs shaking.

You were 100% _spent_. Catching your breath you craned your neck to look up at the potions master - hair disheveled & face drenched in your sticky sweetness that dripped from his chin; it was SO _hot_! He stared down at you scornfully with wild, wicked eyes – he wasn’t smiling but was obviously very pleased. You softly shut your eyes for a moment to recover but Professor Snape wasn’t about to have any of it tonight – in a second he dug a fist into your hair to pull you up, causing you to cry out in pain. Pulling you straight to his face he looked you in your beautiful dazed (colour) eyes and tsk-ed condescendingly. "My, my - we've made a mess of your pretty little skirt.” He seized your hair harder causing tears to form in your eyes that locked with his. With the other hand he seized your skirt with a fist, hatefully yanking it effortlessly to the floor. Your blouse was the only thing left. “Bad girl. It is no surprise to me you would like it from behind." He forced you by your hair to bend you over the desk again - he spanked your *** _hard_ until you cried out for him to STOP!! His powerful swats STUNG like MAD and you simply could not take it!! You bit your tongue - one more, then he quit. “Your sounds are exquisite.” You whimpered in pain from his manhandling yet were helplessly melting with what he was saying and doing. His seeming excitement deescalated, as he began calmly and gently ordering you again - “For the time being - be a good girl and get back on that desk. Face me.” To your relief he released your hair. 

You did as you were told once again. Hoisting yourself up you kept your legs shut to hide your parts, as the shame of what had just happened and how you acted caught up. It took no time at all for him to move your hips & a** back to where he wanted you to be. “Lay back.” You struggled to lean yourself back onto your wrists before he grabbed your ankles to part your legs, exposing your entire ****, wide open for his viewing pleasure. Though being forced to sit like this in front of Professor Snape caused you devastating embarrassment you managed to lock into his evil gaze. Your potion master’s face & eyes displayed a lusty look you would never have even dreamed of seeing in all your years - overtaken with dark intention yet still in full control. His fingers danced methodically, unbuttoning your blouse one sweet little button at a time from your chest to your taut stomach taking their time to graze against delicious flushed pink skin. With each button you felt the steamy heat of your skin’s aroma rise off your body and fill his senses driving him wild. Once he was done you were completely naked except for the blouse that rolled back haphazardly on your shoulders. Your breaths shook. The frigid dungeon air was no match for your heat. You realized your eyes had shut at some point; as you opened them you looked down – to find your potion master’s intimidatingly large, girthy c**k resting on the desk positioned at your slick tight hole, fully-erect and oozing with pre-c*m. It was a _fucking_ _basilisk_.

“Now…” You lifted your head up to him to find his sultry look gone. “Look at me with those beautiful (colour) eyes and do _not_ disappoint me.” You chewed your bottom lip nervously as you glanced in disbelief several times between his eyes and his c**k, aching to slither into your body – was this still real life? You lifted your hips and started down onto him. You had barely gotten the tip in before you had to stop. You were in pain already – you were just too tight and he was just too big. You looked up, unsure of what to do; he was still waiting expectantly. You slid a bit further; his extraordinary girth stretching you so painfully you grunted before stopping again. “Be still.” he ordered again, coldly.

You weren’t a virgin thanks to a stupid mistake at a dance last year losing it to some Gryffindor boy but this was absolutely incomparably different. You set to work taking more of him each try; _god_ it hurt so _baaaad_. “What did I say about those (colour) eyes, Miss y/n?” he reminded you menacingly; impatiently. You remembered and obeyed, slowly grinding your way down onto his huge c**k loosening yourself up. It seemed to take forever; you didn’t even get halfway before your pain subsided in a snap with a nonverbal spell from your naughty professor. Knowing Professor Snape knew such a spell - way he was watching you - it drove you insane. “Go. Slow.” He drawled.

Right at this moment the man grabbed your a** and slid himself _allllll the way up into you_. You cried out in mixed pain & ecstasy as he had now impaled you; ripped you apart straight up to your stomach it seemed. He went so deep and was so large that the outline of his length & size all the way up to the hilt was visible outside your body. He didn’t pull away so you built yourself into a nice frenzy, wide open right there on top of your teacher & his desk as he watched you slowly gyrate your hips to hit all your spots, grind, slosh, redden, slide, whine, and squirt your way up & down as slowly as you could bear as a generous amount of hot liquid sloshed all over the both of you.. It took about a minute of this to make yourself c*m, clenching down on him _ever so hard_ it was as if you would hold on forever with no intention of ever letting go. You could feel yourself squeezing and pumping through every extended heavenly wave until you were done, tears streaming down your face; you were quite noisy about it too. “My, my. That didn’t take very long, did it?” At this you moaned and pulled all the way off of him and once again, collapsed on your back in a heap, arms over your head, legs still open, all red and stretched completely satisfied.

“No self control. Silly girl.” You heard him mutter under his breath. He bent down to give you one last lick, quickly from the very bottom to the very top & kissed your overly-sensitive c**t which caused you to gasp loudly. Just as quickly he reached over you to take hold of your hands, helping you lift yourself back up to sitting position. Your afterglow made everything all hazy; you felt absolutely magical. But – WHAT THE HELL!? He was still hard! He never came!! Maybe close? You were _very_ impressed yet confused - “What the hell!?” you slipped out. Silence. He tsk-ed. “No-t very ladylike of you.” He retorted, ogling up and down at what he had done. “Then again - neither is this.” He finished mellifluously. You could only begin to fathom the restraint & control your teacher had over his own body, as he was obviously not some young boy who would bust in seconds. Thank _god_. “Now be a bad girl and get up on my chair.” You became frustrated with his demands and wanted to just lay happily there forever – he knew this so he grabbed you by the hair again which forced you off the desk onto your bare feet. “Walk.” He instructed; you obeyed.

A wave of his wand sent the chair flying out from the desk, quite far. With another the blouse that clung to your shoulders dropped to the floor. _Now_ you were totally naked and he was _loving_ every inch of you, supple skin gleaming with the sweat of your hard work. You sat down in the potion professor’s chair; it was regal and spacious like one you’d find in a study with wide arm rests. Professor Snape’s expression changed to one you could not read; it unnerved you. Had you done something wrong? You had. “Up _on_ the chair, Miss y/n.” He emphasized. You wondered what he meant exactly but fumbled up _on_ to it, meaning up on all fours on the arms exhibiting yourself for him as you did before. You waited expectantly to see if you obeyed correctly. “ _Not_ like a _good girl,_ _miss_.” Expression unchanged, he raised an eyebrow. “Like a _bad_ girl. Can you all of the sudden not follow a simple instruction?” You got it and turned around, positioning yourself with knees and hands on the arms until you were in a spread out in doggie like you were when you got eaten on top of the desk only wider; after all chair was quite large. This position, like before, was way too kinky for your liking but it was _waaaay_ past late for those thoughts. He approached from behind. 

He rubbed you _all_ over - intruding every inch of skin with his hands and tongue riding each curve running from your back to your sides, from the nape of your neck back down to the dimples of your lower back, _every_ place. He pet your hair too and _my_ , was he ever gentle about it. He gave you exactly what magic-heaven would have felt like if it existed. He reached under to grope your t*ts, ran his fingers between them, felt up your ribs & stomach, caressed up & down the front of your neck (where you were choked for a minute), his fists in your hair… GOD. This man did _everything_ to you – _especially_ between your legs taking his time savouring your lovely scent, taste, touch, sounds - _all_ of it before finishing at your waist, clutching it tightly – Silence. He pushed in effortlessly- you took him _aaalllll_ the way - generous length filling your hole stretching & rubbing up against the ribs of the walls. He raked his hands down to your hips, gripped _way_ too tightly, and began f*cking the everloving life inside-out of you from behind – _HARD_. He gave you the mother****ing business rougher, faster, and more powerfully than you ever imagined possible like the grown man he was causing your face to smash up repeatedly against the back of his chair. He pumped and thrust so damn hard you were without-a-doubt _positive_ he was trying to rearrange your entire bone structure and mix up all your internal organs. He spanked your a** too! You made a lot of noise - this was all about him now. You were curious to watch him in this uncharacteristicly animalistic state so in the middle of this manhandling you looked back – he pulled himself out and stopped. He looked _furious_ ; digging long nails into your flesh deep enough to leave marks he spoke firmly between clenched teeth: “Do. Not. Look back, Miss or I may fall in love.”

At this you turned forward immediately to the back of his chair smiling to yourself as he continued pounding your spot until it rewarded him with a crazy climax within mere seconds. Even after this he d**ked you down for the _longest_ time. He spanked you red raw and pulled your hair to arch your back, running your curves and clawing at your skin to draw all that noise and energy out of you. As you took this power-f*****g from your potions teacher like a bad girl you wondered how the hell he could last _so f*****g_ long. You c**e so many times you had become bored _right_ before he was finally ready to c*m – he finished himself off by pumping half his sperm deep inside then pulling out to spurt the rest all over your back, hair and a**. It was obvious his orgasm was immensely powerful by how much came out & how long it lasted, drenching you in sticky sweet from your head to your toes. Again, you were very impressed. At _last_ he was finally drained, stepping back to put himself away. You got off the arm rests to plop down into the chair naked, sweaty, sticky, wet, exhausted, and covered in your teacher’s massive load which would end up staining the chair later. Whew!!

The two of you stared at each other for the longest panting and sweating, hair a mess and eyes wild - totally spent. You were smiling like an idiot – he was not. At last he spoke out. “Squirmy, noisy little thing. A complete simpering little mess, you are.” He staggered over and took your whole face for the last time in his strong, enormous hand. You went in for a kiss – effortlessly he held you back. “No kissing. Do you not ever listen?” You looked at him unsure of what this was about, as you couldn’t remember much atm. “I may fall in love.” Your heart skipped a beat. He tightened his grip as hard as you could stand until you felt as if he could crush your skull - glaring straight into the whites of your eyes he growled deeply:

“Get. Out.”

He released you - forcefully shoving your whole head to the side. The bold, rough sexiness of this move made you grin. You stood immediately and got dressed, taking a while to pick up each piece of clothing that had been scattered to the ends of the earth. You threw on your robe and got the hell out without looking back. As you ascended the spiral staircase already winded you beamed - wondering to yourself how the hell that man was able to control himself the entire. Damned. Time.

You headed straight to the shower for the third time that day.

The End!

~ Epilogue ~

You got to sleep in late the next morning because it was Saturday, though you awoke with a backache! You ended up being able to pay back your friends for their help by doing all their Muggle Studies homework for a week and received a month’s supply of energy drinks from your roommate! Looking back you felt frustrated from lack of feedback on both your written test and sexual performance but figured Professor Snape was pleased because he invited you back for a re-do on Monday. You weren’t sure what that meant but if he was indeed referring to the test you would be happy all the same.

Thank you for reading! May all your endings be happy & Happy New-Decade!

XOXO <3 – timebomb1993

PS – More snapeXyou to come!


End file.
